Una vida con rinn para obito
by Candela559
Summary: me partió de tristeza lo del pobre óbito y su final con rinn así que aquí tiene su oportunidad loca y descabellada pero linda y tierna, espero...que les guste
1. viendote morir

_No pude ser amigo de kakashi...aun cuando comenzábamos a llevarnos bien..._

 _no le dije a Minato sensei cuanto lo admire..._

 _pero lo que realmente me duele es que..._

 ** _no le confesé mi amor a Rinn...no le dije cuanto la amaba...cuanto la deseaba...que pensaba en ella en cada segundo de mi vida desde que la conocí...sus ojos marrones...su corto y perfumado cabello...su dulce boca que nunca roce...ni podre rozar..._**

 _esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos mientras veía la ultima roca que ahora sofocaba mi moría, me iba del mundo sin decir lo que tanto desee..._

 ** _Rinn te amo..._**

 _Desperté en una vieja cama, mirando hacia arriba al gran techo de roca_ _ **una cueva**_ _pensé,sonreí secamente_ _ **seguro estoy en el infierno**_

 **no lo estas...-** me sobresalte y mire hacia la punta de la cama donde esa cosa blanca de espirales me hablaba, solo veía su negro...ojo- **lamento decepcionarte pero esto no es el infierno, nosotros te trajimos aquí...**

 **puedes leerme la mente...-** grite levantándome, inmediatamente la mitad de mi cuerpo se doblo hacia abajo y solté un grito de horror al ver como resbalaba como gelatina blanca.

 **oye oye cálmate-** me reclamo ahora un cuerpo blanco con ramas curvadas saliendo de su cuerpo,si tenia ojos y media...boca,creo- **las células de la estatua aun no han drenado por completo en tu cuerpo,tardara unos meses y estarás como nuevo chico...**

 **Óbito...Uchiha Óbito es mi nombre...rarito-** le dije alejándome hasta la cabecera de la cama al ver como se acercaba y me ubicaba lo que parecía un soporte de tela blanca con cierres y esto contenía esa...masa blanca que formaría mi en entender que me ayudaban y que esas cosas blancas estaban por doquier pero bajo tierra,Madara,mi tío tatatara abuelo, me cuido y me explico sobre el plan que tenia en mente y del que quería que yo formara parte, un mundo mejor donde las cosas serian hermosas y buenas y en donde nadie moriría, eh incluso se podría revivir a los muertos y **_obligarlos amablemente_** a vivir dentro del poder del genjutsu eterno capaz de crear ese mundo. _**Rinn**_ pensé sonriendo, entrenaría y los encontraría, volvería con kakashi, minato-sensei y rinn. Pasaron meses si no es que años en los que entrenaba con mi nuevo cuerpo y zetsu, la planta parlante, me contaba todo sobre el exterior. Una gran roca bloqueaba la entrada y cada día le daba un golpe con la esperanza de que se partiera en mil fragmentos y así poder salir al encuentro de mi **familia.** Esto no sucedía, mi nuevo cuerpo seguía débil.

 **Óbito...mírame uchiha**

 **que sucede zetsu-** pare mi entrenamiento y mire a zetsu sobresaliendo de una pared

 **son tus amigos...rinn hermosa-** reí, zetsu me oyó hablar de rinn en sueños y ahora no para de decirle así- **y tonto-kashi están en peligro, rodeados de ninjas de la niebla a unos kilómetros de aquí...-** mi cuerpo se movió solo impulsado por una descarga de adrenalina,salte de mi cama hasta la roca de la entrada en donde aseste un golpe resquebrajandola un poco,mi brazo derecho se desplomo, seguía débil.

 **zetsu ayúdame...debo salvarlos-** inmediatamente zetsu espiral se amoldo a mi cuerpo protegiéndolo como una coraza. Mire la gran roca y la destruí de un golpe. Los rayos de la luna dieron en mi rostro, y la alegría me inundo, sin embargo algo olvidaba...- **gracias madara...**

 **es muy pronto para agradecer chico...-** susurro sentado en su trono unido a la melaza blanca que lo mantenía vivo.

 **no, le agradezco ahora...puesto que no creo volver...-** le dije, lo único visible en mi eran las puntas de mi cabello negro y un ojo en el que solo se veía un gran agujero negro. Madara rió.

 **tu...volverás...-** susurro. Salí corriendo y tome una lanza con dos discos negro y blanco. Ayudaría a mis amigos y volvería con ellos, me sentía vivo,lleno de vitalidad y esperanza, zetsu me guiaba por medio de sus clones bajo tierra, tuve una visión, Rinn estaba frente a mi con un puño en el lugar de su corazón...notaba el chacra desvaneciéndose y la vida esfumarse de su cuerpo. Seguí corriendo **_no hay tiempo para estúpidas ideas sin sentido_** me dije en mi carrera. Frene en seco y la mascara de zetsu se abrió mostrando mi rostro...

 **kakashi...-** lagrimas salieron de mi sharingan al ver el puño de kakashi cruzar el pecho de rinn y salir por su espalda, escupía sangre y lloraba, vi a kakashi llorar y sentí asco...traición...dolor... ** _prometiste que la cuidarías_** pensé en mi centro mientras un oyó negro me devoraba desde dentro amargándome. Grite lo mas fuerte que pude y mi ojo derecho se estrecho a la vez que mi sharingann y el de kakashi giraban al mismo ritmo aumentando el tamaño de las aspas negras formando una estrella ninja torcida. Kakashi cayo desmayado y no lo soporte mas...

desperté con la luna sobre mi y la noche aun mas avanzada, zetsu estaba parado en un árbol, mire a mi alrededor...los cuerpos abiertos y sangrando de los de la aldea de la niebla, recordé que la furia de mi sharingann había acabado con ellos. Mire a mi lado bajo mi cuerpo y note el de rinn algo pálido. Sonreí porque ya sabia que hacer, según madara zetsu era un humano desgraciado al cual el al ver su dolor lo tomo y le borro los recuerdos así como todo lo que lo hiciera humano. Toque la mejilla de rinn, estaba fría pero no importaba porque pronto volvería a tener el mismo tacto cálido y dulce de antes. Le borraría a kakashi, a la muerte, a konoha y a su propia muerte a manos de su ex compañero. Quitaría todo eso de su mente, la reviviría y le daría nuevos recuerdos. Eche a correr con zetsu siguiéndome bajo tierra y con rinn en mis brazos, llegue y pase sobre los escombros de la gran piedra destruida, sonreí inocentemente a Madara.

 **tenias razón...volví**

 ** _holis holis es una historia loca que se me ocurrió ojala les guste_**

 ** _1- la teoría del zetsu humano no creo que sea real solo la invente para darle mi toque XD_**

 ** _2-amo el rinnobito pero no encuentro fics lemon o de amor sobre ellos si saben ponganmelos en los reviews XD_**

 ** _3-dejen reviews_**


	2. jinnchuriky

**_óbito...-_** _amaba esa sensación, mi sexo unido al suyo, sintiendo su plenitud, su amor y saber que soy el primero en oírla gemir mi nombre, llamándome en medio de su primer orgasmo y el mio cave acotar, sus suaves senos balanceandoce libres y rosados-_ _ **óbito...**_

Desperté sobresaltado, no era la primera noche que despertaba excitado por haber soñado con Rinn, restriego mi mano contra las cicatrices de mi rostro en el lado izquierdo y suspiro, me levanto cuidadosamente como desde hace 3 meses vengo haciendo, me desvelo casi siempre desde que me toco meter a rinn al tanque de recuperación, aquella noche vi por primera vez en mis 19 años el cuerpo de una mujer...

desnuda

completa y lisamente desnuda.

desde aquel día me levanto a medianoche y visito el tanque en el que rinn se abastece de **vida** según madara me dijo esa noche en que la salve. Su cuerpo desnudo en posición fetal como si estuviera lista para volver a nacer, su cuerpo recuperando vitalidad en el liquido cargado de chacra que llena el tanque,la mantiene hasta el laboratorio de madara y abro los ojos desmesuradamente...

 **que diablos...-** la capsula esta abierta, mas bien los cristales están regados por el piso como si hubiese explotado desde dentro igualmente el liquido azulino que llenaba 2 metros cilíndricos de cristal mojaba ahora todos y cada uno de los documentos que permanecían desgarrados y retorcidos,recorro el lugar con un kunai en mano por si acaso,caminando hasta un rincón oigo sollozos apagados,mis ojos activados con el sharingann no creían aquello.

 **óbito...kakashi...salven me por dios...minato-sensei...alguien...-** rinn estaba en un rincón sollozando desnuda y acurrucada, cuando la estabilice aquella noche volví su memoria al momento de nuestra misión del puente kanabi solo con un pequeño detalle...el muerto era kakashi y no yo...

 **rinn...mírame rinn soy yo..soy óbito-** ella me abrazo luego de inspeccionar me vagamente. Tuve que mentirle, le dije que el derrumbe había matado a kakashi, que en la misma misión yo obtuve mis cicatrices y que sufrió un coma durante algunos meses...ponía toda mi atención en sus ojos, pues estaba desnuda y no parecía recordarlo...decidí confesar lo que tanto había aguantado...pero no me salían palabras...

v _amos,Uchiha Óbito, has vencido a la muerte y no puedes decir un simple te amo..._ me reclame en mi mente.

 **óbito, te amo...tuve tanto miedo de no poder decírtelo y morir bajo ese genjutsu-** se me adelanto dejándome anonadado- **tuve miedo...de perderte...**

 **rinn...yo...tus sentimientos...son correspondidos-** le dije en un susurro bajo, me miro a los ojos y me beso,tome su cintura y la levante apoyándola en la pared y presionándola con mi cuerpo, su sabor adictivo y dulce me envolvió,roce cada una de esas curvas descubiertas y mordí sus labios...su piel era perfectamente suave tal y como en mis húmedos sueños...gemía bajo pues me di cuenta de la situación,no, en definitiva no creo que para una mujer sea lo ideal que su primera vez sea en un laboratorio- **rinn...vayamos a un cuarto...-** de repente el agarre de sus uñas en mi espalda se aflojo y su cuerpo quedo inerte, la sacudí pero no despertaba, mi respiración se agito tensando mi cuerpo entero- **madara...**! **te necesito...**!- **g** rite envolviendo con mi bata a rinn, odiaría que alguien viese su perfecto cuerpo mas que yo. Madara y zetsu aparecieron de pronto y se la llevaron a toda prisa,solo observe como le quitaban la bata,gruñí, era exactamente lo que no quería pero si así la salvaban mis celos podían calmarse un voltearon y tocaron mientras yo caminaba como león enjaulado por el lugar bufando y gruñendo, Madara me llamo nervioso y yo entre en un estado catatónico.

 **madara que ocurre...**

 **shh calla y observa...-** me chisto mientras me indicaba con el dedo un poco mas abajo de los pechos de rinn, abrí los ojos como platos, era un sello con forma de espiral negra con espinas intensamente.

 **es un sello...**

 **es el sello, Óbito-** me llamo,lo mire interrogante- **tu chica...es la jinchuriki del demonio Isobu...**

 **hola bueno a todo el que me lee ehhh porfa dejen rev** **iews y en mi otro fic llamado** _las preguntas de tobi_ **no nombrare pero el que me dejo ese review diciendo que se sacaría los ojos con una cuchara `porque era el fic mas cancerígeno que había leído pues sino te gusta no lo leas y punto.**


	3. virginidad arrebatada

_**hola hola lamento tardar y gracias a los reviews que me dejaron y los fics recomendados aqui habra lemon, intentare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda..**_

 **entonces, eso...-** se veia tan tierna, como cuando eramos pequeños de academia- **esta dentro de mi...**

 **si rinn, eres la jinchuriki del demonio tres colas Isobu-** ella siguió señalando la imagen de isobu en el pergamino, y yo la observaba, crei que la perderia al ver ese sello en su vientre sin embargo Madara señalo que, si kushina y naruto habian sobrevivido al portar el kyubi Isobu no debia presentar ningun riesgo para Rinn, suspire al pensar en entrenarla como le habia prometido.

No.

No podria.

Ni pensar en dañarla con un kunai, ni herirla con chakra, quizas seria bueno que siga estudiando como medic-ninja y asi estaria a salvo de cualquiera que quisiera su , eso haria, la llevaria a la aldea bajo un genge y le enseñaria como sanar con chackra...

 **obito...oye...-** mire sus hermosos ojos en mis pensamientos no note cuando me , es tan hermosa...

 **si bonita...-** me beso dulce y tierno,sus labios tan suaves como siempre imagine,se separo de mi y un hilillo de saliva unio nuestros labios,se me escapo una boba sonrisa.

 **sigamos lo que comenzamos en el laboratorio...óbito-** me sonroje furtivamente, en cambio ella tenia una mirada picara que le daba a sus ojos un nuevo sento en la cama y ante mi atenta mirada se quito la blusa blanca con shurikens que portaba,debajo de esta llevaba una camiseta de rejilla que le cubria el abdomen y un top negro que cubría sus senos,se relamió y algo en mis pantalones comenzó a acerco nuevamente pero esta vez la coloque sobre mi cadera y ella gimio ante la potente erección. su cuello niveo y dejando rojizas marcas me tope con el molesto top, se lo arrebate y nisiquiera asi se avergonzo, al contrario tomo mis manos y las llevo hacia sus perfectos y redondos senos,gimio mientras comenzaba a mover mis dedos en circulos erizando sus rosados pezones. Removi mi yukata y le quite la falda rosada y las calzas,la recoste con cuidado y la bese, bese sus pezones delicados que me llamaban, los humedecí con mi lengua y pase mis manos por sus blancas y tersas piernas hasta llegar al borde de sus mire, como pidiendo permiso y ella asintio besandome mientras sus temblorosas manos recorrian mi abdomen tocando mis heridas, suspiraba cada vez que sus finos dedos rozaban mis cicatrices, mire sus senos blandos y frunci el seño al ver esa cicatriz enorme justo en el corazon...

kakashi...

cerré los ojos .kakashi no es haciendo el amor con rinn, me dije,me quite los boxers e hice lo mismo con sus bragas mientras me acercaba a su sexo, su olor me atraia,despacio roce mi lengua en su punto de placer,gimio audiblemente y temblo,sus manos revolvieron mis cabellos mi lengua en su femineidad y probe su sabor,salado y el fruto prohibido, embargo ella ya no era prohibida, ahora era mia, y pensando asi cambie mi lengua por mis dedos...1...2...3, se corrio con una mueca de goze podia mas.

 **rinn...dolera un poco...relajate...-** le pedi, toque sus mejillas y la bese con ternura mientras entraba en ella de una mordio el labio haciendolo sangrar pero no me importo, si asi sufria menos sus lagrimas cristalinas,mordi despacio su cuello y comenze a moverme, dios, esto era la gloria,estrecho y calido,me arañaba la espalda y aumentaba la velocidad,profundo y lento hasta pasional y corrimos ambos juntos, su primera vez, mi primera ,me recoste a su lado y abrace su fina cintura.

 **rinn...-** me , me habia corrido dentro...si quiero una familia pero quizas ella no...

 **me encantaria tener una niña de ojos castaños y cabello negro con el sharingann-** murmuro jugando con mis dedos en su cintura,sonrei y me acurruque en su espalda- **o un niño de cabello castaño,ojos negros y el rinnengan,te gusta...**

 **si...todo lo tuyo me encanta-** le murmure para caer dormido en sueños,muy bellos, en donde tenia una familia, mi familia con mis bebes, mi rinn, mi dormi

lose corto pero diganme como quedo el lemon porfa.


End file.
